Fatal Five
The Fatal Five are a team of Wily robots, designed to take out the Seven Mercenaries. Unlike other villain teams, they have seen a certain amount of success. =Team Roster= Riff Riff is the Fatal Five's leader, but is not the best strategist around. Not to say he doesn't try, though. Weapons Rapid-fire guns, additional missiles and some hiding devices. Basically, he's a low-power, light-armored Searchman. Weakness Lack of melee skills Notes Leader and tactician of the Fatal Five. He's a counterpart of Ballade. Warpman Warpman is the ambush-maker, and doesn't seem to like a lot of people. He openly argues with Riff on a daily basis, dislikes Wily, and has grudges to time-affecting Robot Masters, such as Flashman, or other people, like Quint. He sticks with the Fatalists because he has nowhere else to go. Weapons Warp Gate : The enemy is sent in a "random" place (in a 500 meters radius) and reappears from 10 seconds to 10 minutes after being shot by the Gate, as the user wishes. The Warp Gate can be used on the caster, and he can use it to past-travel for a two-hour range (but interacting is impossible). Warpman can use decreased Flash Stopper and Time Stopper, and regular Crash Bombs. He can combine them as he wishes (stopping the enemy and throwing a bomb at him...). The Sakugarne replacing its right arm can be used as a heavy melee weapon. He also has a regular buster in his left arm. Weakness Warpman's weakness used to be his battery (ill-conceived), but the "upgrade" at the end of Stage one corrected this flaw. He can now live through a whole Scenario without running out of energy. Notes He is Quint's nemesis. Staccato The duellist. Staccato has a certain code of honor, and he only breaks it to follow "Sir Riff"'s orders. He has a tendency to speak Old English and curse in French. Weapons A pair of twin foils, able to pierce through a standard robotic armor. He can also master any melee weapon he gets his hands on. Weakness No long-range weapons. Notes When infuriated, or under strong emotions, he has a tendency to speak medieval English. He sometimes swears in medieval French. His favorite foe is Enker. Lento The Big Guy, because every team needs one. He is slow-thinking, has little to no reflexes, but comes up with good ideas once in a while. He is the Team's walking artillery platform : back-mounted Slowdown Cannon, arm cannon, hidden missile launchers and weapons, chainsaw fist ... His mass and muscles also come in handy. Weapons Slowdown Cannon : This device, used as a mortar, throws a time-affecting sphere. Anyone in the explosion area will slow down to the point of being immobile, something the other Fatal Five take to their advantage. The Slowdown Cannon can be used as a shield-generator, blocking projectiles and melee opponents. Note that the Fatalists have a certain immunity to this weapon (particularly Warpman, who's completely unaffected). He also carries a huge load of cannons, missiles... hidden in his body. You name it, and he may have it. He can turn his fist in a chainsaw blade as well. Or just punch hard. Weakness He thinks slowly, and has slow reflexes as well. Note Lento is not stupid (he only thinks slowly). Once in a while, he can come up with a genius idea. Punk is his natural rival. Karasû The wizard of the group. He has a tendency to speak "old words" (as in, putting "companion" for "friend"). He is calculative, and scheming, but is loyal to Riff. Karasû's magic is quite versatile : energy blasts, summoning, protection charms ... If needed, he also carries a staff, and is quite good with martial arts. Weapons Magic : Karasu was designed with the ability to perform magic. Such, he can do anything, from summoning raven soldiers to throwing fireballs. However, the magic energy is fluctuant, and the quality of the spell varies with it. Karasu has also trapped his magic in scrolls and smokebombs, in case he can't perform a summoning. Karasu carries a staff similar to Buster Rod's, in case he needs to fight in a melee. It also serves as a channel for magic energy. Weakness The more powerful the spell, the more likely it will backfire. He was built to deal with the Genesis Unit. =History= 7M, Season One The Fatal Five are the result of a collaboration between Hunter and Wily, and were completed by the time the Seven Mercenaries escaped Wily's grasp. It took them quite a time to be noticed by their nemesises, however. The beating given to the Mercs in the Season Finale finally settled the Fatal Five as a force to be reckoned with. 7M, Season Two Though it still has to be written, it is nearly certain there will be a rematch. At some point during Season Two, both Teams have a Christmas Peace, at Henry's place. Business of War The Fatal Five had a rather fluctuant career during the War. However, it can be noted that they generally accomplished their personnal goals. *They stole special batteries for Warpman back in Sao Paulo, and "befriended" the Tech Tyrants. *They protected a pipeline in Anchorage, along with Vulcan and Makenshi. *Their attempt to assassinate General Cutman in Chelyabinsk was a fiasco, but they survived it. *Their investigation in Bergen ended with an escape while riding a bionic shark. *They protected Murmansk from a Scissor Army assault, led by Spade and Sedulus. *They, along with Junkman, discovered the location of Mesmerman's base, while investigating in Berlin. *Finally, they took over the Marauder, with help from the Cosmic Gladiators. After the War, they returned to Wily's castle, but not before helping repairing Henry's pub. =Trivia= *The Fatal Five can disguise as anything, and get away unnoticed. It goes so far as walking around the Marauder unnoticed. *Karasû's kimono is a true one, as well as his wooden sandals. No one knows what his body under looks like, but it's assumed it's a generic robot's. *Karasû levitates, even if he could fly. It's a good training for magic abilities. *Warpman is the oldest created of the lot. Hs personnality went from "generic RP guy with faulty powers" to "jerk with faulty powers". Needless to say, he enjoyed the evolution. *The Fatal Five rode a bionic shark to safety. The shark is still around, apparently.Category:Epilogue Characters